Birthday Sex
by Love'n'Peace21
Summary: Sonic's birthday is coming up, but the gifts he might recieve aren't what he really wants. All he wants is his childhood friend and her love. Cream and Rouge make this possible. But what happened... Well, let's just say it fits the poem the older kids sanged. "Roses are red, Lemons are sour, open your legs and give me an hour." SonAmy One-Shot Lemon


One-shot. That's it. Lemon aswell.

Disclaimer: Me no own. It is as simple as that.

* * *

"But that doesn't eveen make sense!" Tails exclaimed. Knuckles growled before yelling, "Yes it does! Think about it," Sonic walked in, "Sonic's birthday is in two weeks, and we need to get him laid!" "KNUCKLES!" Rouge screamed. "Dumb-ass..." Sonic sighed, taking a seat on Cream's couch. "Oh... Sonic..." His two friends sighed before sitting by him. "What's up? You've seen... Distant." Tails asked, concern dipping in his voice. "It's nothing." Knuckles slapped him in the head. "Come on, Fast-Feet, what's up?" Cream and Rouge looked around the conrer to see Sonic sighed. "Rouge, this might be our chance! We can get what ever he wants as our present!" Cream whispered, while Rouge nodded. "There'sthis... girl... She was my childhood friend. I haven't seen or heard from her in 15 years... I miss her, and I sometimes wonder what she's doing..." "What's her name?" "Amy... Amy Rose. The only way I knew it was her was that her hair color is an unique ruby-pink and her eyes... They're like granny green apples that's ripe." The two woman looked at each other. "Amy Rose. I'll call her Pinkie." Rouge rubbed her chin before a shock expression on her face. "I... fell in love with her when we were younger, but I guess she might have someone better." The girls sighed, picking up their and the guys' lunches. "Here we go. Enjoy!" The guys said their thaanks and began to eat. The two girls of the team left. "HEY! Where do ya think your goin?" "No where, babe!" Rouge's voice echoed aas the door slammed shut. The guys looked at each other, confused. "Oh well... These sandwiches are good!" Knuckles agreed with Tails and they conutied to eat.

MEANWHILE:

Rouge and Cream wore killer smiles. The people they walked past thought either thought they finally murdered Dr. Eggman, or they had the guys tied up in a basement, ready for punishment. Cream pulled out the copy sheet from her blue jean pocket and smiled. "We're close! She's in the next café!" Rouge smiled before taking the paper. "Man, I didn't know you could find some Google these days." They spotted the café. Walking in, they took a spot. A woman on skates came up and lookedd at them. They were talking but stopped, hearing a beautiful British accent-voice. "Welcome to Chatties! I'm Amy and I'll be your waitress." Their heads spun around to look at her and the gaped. This girl, Amy, was cute. She had waist-lenght ruby-pink hair pulled in a ponytail. She wore a cute waitress dress, the usual, but it was a bright blue with lavender outlining. She, lastly, wore boots with grey knee high socks. "Um... If you need more time.." "Oh! Sorry... may I have a lemonade?" Amy smiled. "Alright, and for you miss?" Rouge returned the smile. " A glass of Dr. Pibb." She nodded and skated away. Once she was gone, the two best friends high-fived. "Operation: Sonic gets the Girl has just been actived!" May came back and severed them their drinks. "Hey Amy... Can you go on break?" Amy looked at Rouge, her eye narrowing. "Sure... ROSY TAKE ME SHIFT, WOULD YA?" "YEAH, ROSEBUD!" Amy sighed before nodding her head towards the locker area. The girls walked out into an alley and Amy looked at them while pulling out a Pokey box. "So?" "Do you know someone by the name of Sonic the Hedgehog?" Amy snorted. "Of course. Everyone does, he's a he-" "Not like that," Cream replied, "like do you know him on a personal level." She stopped chewing on the strawberry-flavored stick and looked at them, frowning. "Why?" "He seems to know you..." Rouge looked at Amy with curious eyes. Sonic was right. She was indeed an eyesight. "Yea... Sonic was my childhood friend after all. Man, how's he been after 15 years?" Rouge smirked. 'So she is the one he loves...' "Good. Here, we gotta go. BYE!" The girls ran off, leaving Amy behind with a slip of paper. "She opened it adn smiled. "I see now..."

TWO WEEKS LATER... June 23, 8:37 P.M.

Sonic sighed as he fixed his black collar short sleeved- shirt. Today was his birthday. "Another one to celebrate... With our her..." Sighing again, as if it was a usual thing, he fixed his jeans and ran down stairs. "SUPRIZE!" He jumped when his friends jumped from the shadows. Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Scrouge, Rouge, Maria, Cream, and Rosy looked at him. "Happy BIRTHDAY!" The shouted. Sonic looked at the decorations and laughed. "How the hell didn't I hear a thing?" They shrugged their shoulders before Scrouge pulled Sonic into a chair. "Sing!" They sung happy birthday and Sonic blew out the candles. Tails slapped Sonic on the back while Shadow and Knuckles gave him a soft hit to the head. "Damn, your getting old grandpa!" Sonic laughed, Rosy's joke making him laugh. "When are we gonna open presents?" Cream whined. "Right now!" Sonic cheered. Everyone took turns. Tails and Cream gave him a new watch-commiucater, Knuckles gave him a necklace that had some of the Chaos Emerald powers in it so he didn't have to collect them all to go Super, Shadow and Maria gave him the sword that had been lost in a fight, Caliburn, back to him, while Caliburn bluntly said, "Happy Birthday, fool.", Scrouge and Rosy gave him a rare flower found in the Anti-Dimension, while Rouge hadn't given her present. "But, why?" He whined. "'Cause it ain't here yet. " She mumbled. The door bell ranged and Cream took the singal. She took out a blind fold and wrapped it around Sonic's head, covering his eyes. "He- What are you doing, Cream?" She didn't respone. "Happy Birthday, Big Blue. Take off the blind-fold." He did so, and gaped at the sight in front of him. A girl with ruby-rose pink hair that ended at her waist, wearing a blue knee-lenght dress with a green ribbon wrapped around her, with blue and green boots on top of white knee high socks, white finger-less gloves, stared at him with bright green-blue eyes. "A-ames...?" "SONNIKU!" The girl ran and jumped into his arms, Sonic spinning her around. "Amy, it is you!" Amy laughed. "Yeah, didn't Cream or Rouge tell you? They found me and told me your birthday was soon, so..." She spun around with a bright smile. "Wait, wait wait... _YOUR_ Amy?" Shadow asked. "Why yes, yes I am." The guys and Maria introduce themselves. "Well, Rosebud, you never told me that your childhood lo-" Amy slapped a hand on Rosy's mouth. "Rosy... " She sang-songed. Rosy growled before sighing. "Childhood _**FRIEND**_ was Sonic." Amy smiled. "Much better." "Bitch." Amy looked at Rosy with a pout look. "Now Rosy, I thought you were gonna call me something worst! Thank you for being nice." Everyone laughed but Sonic was confused. 'Why did she stop Rosy when she nearly said lov-' Sonic smiled.

Two hours later...

Sonic walked out and stood on the deck, looking at the stars as they glowed and dimmed. "Are you trying to count the stars like we did when we were younger?" He turned to see Amy comming closer. "No, but didn't we get to 7,092 before we got tired?" She nodded. "Hey..." "Yea, Sonniku?" He blushed a deep red, but knew if he was going to get the words off his chest, now was the time. "I.. L-l-lo..." "I love you too." Sonic head whipped to look at her. She had a smile on her face, as she stepped closed. "You... What..." " Love you." She kissed him, just to prove her point. He kissed back with just as much passion. When they sepreated, a small trail of saliva was the only thing to prove they kissed. He frowned. "Why are you still shorter than me by a head?" She slapped him on the shoulder. "Don't mess up the moment!" the two smiled and nearly kissed again when they felt as if they were being watched. They looked at the sliding glass door to see their friends looking at them. Amy blushed as she hid her face in his chest. "GUYS!" "Bye! Amy, remember, use protection!" Rosy yelled. The front door closed, leaving the two blushing. "Uhh..." Sonic gulped. "Sonniku, I haven't given you your present." Sonic looked down at his new girlfriend and felt his pupils disappear, leaving only his green irises. Amy was looking at him with a hungry look. She took his hand and she giggled when his pupils returned. "Come on."

By time they were inup the stairs and in the hallway leading towards Sonic's room, Sonic's shirt and belt were gone, as Amy dress, boots, and headband were aswell. They stumbled into his bedroom, never breaking their kiss, and fell on the bed. Sonic released her lips and started to nip on her neck, causing moan after moan to come out. "So-sonikku!"

* * *

LEMON! LEMON! IF NOT 16+ GET OUT OR GO TO ENDING!

* * *

He bit her and she arched her back. "Just like your lips, you taste like strawberry ice-cream with a Hershy bar." Amy moaned. She rolled them over and sat on his hips. "No. It's your B-day so you get a BJ." He looked at his not-so-innocent Amy. She reached behind her and unclipped her bra. She took it off and threw it somewhere. " 38C." She answer his un-asked question as she kissed her way down. He groaned, her hot tounge heating his cool skin. "Amy..." He felt her grip his pants and yank them down, along with his boxers. He thought she might say no but stopped when she grabbed his member and lick the tip. He hissed. She kissed it before pulling in her mouth. She sucked on it before she deep-throated it. "Hot... Damn... Ho-how are you doing this?" She pulled him out her mouth and licked the sides. "T.V. tells you more than you think." She conutied the process for a while until she was dragged under him. "So-sonic?" He took of her panties and brought himself towards her entrance, looking at her. She nodded. "I'm not finishing with out you." He slammed into her, taking away her sweet innocent. "OH GOD! Don't stop, go ahead!" He smiled at her, trying to hide her pain. He started slow, taking in everything that was happening before picking up his pace ten minutes later. "Ah, ah, ah, ah!" She moaned, her breast moving with his thrusts. "I-i'm close..." "AH! SONIC!" She screamed, her eyes closing as Sonic held her, comming towards his end as well. He slowly eased out and gently gather her in his arms as he pulled the covers up.

* * *

LEMON OVER...

* * *

"Sonic... Thank you. "For?" "For being that one person I can give my heart, mind and soul to." He smiled. "I love you." She smiled as well, sleeping edgeing her features. "I love you to," She responded, before she closed her eyes and mumbled. "And happy birthday..."

* * *

I'm not proud of the lemon, since its rushed, but I did get what I want! Happy Early Birthday, Sonic! I hope you have fun on June 23rd! And if you didn't like this... Well then...

*whispers* Fuck you...


End file.
